Compilation of Poems by E C Alice
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: This is a compilation of poems by an almost unheard of 20th century poet, E. C. Alice. E. C. Alice has a secret, though, one that may not be as strange as it sounds.
1. Everything Shatters

_**This is the first poem in my E. C. Alice collection. This one is dedicated to khvampire1. The reason for these will be explained when (or if) I ever post this story that I'm writing. But just look at the name of the author (which is not actually my name).**_

_--_

**Everything Shatters.  
**By E. C. Alice

Crystal and mirrors

Falling through

The air.

The tang of blood

Is ripe

And overwhelming.

How harsh

The sound

And the burn.

Of the scratching

In my throat

And the way

It claws away

At my lungs.

My heart

Has not beat

In too

Many days.

And it will

Not beat again.

The sound

Of souls

Falling.

Everything

Shatters.

--

**_So, how did you like it? I'll post another one sometime soon, if I can, but I want to hear what people think._**


	2. Hellfire

**_Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it. I actually kind of like it. :)_**

**--**

**Hellfire  
**By E. C. Alice

That burning

Lasts for an eternity

Of only fire

Fire

Tearing me

Apart

Dragging

A torch

Through my heart

Turning

Me to

Charcoal

And ash

Racing

My heart

Through

The caverns

Of my body

In

And out

Around turns

And through

Everything

And anything

With no reprieve

No freedom

Until finally

It ends

And I

Am free

--

_**Well, there was another one. Hope anyone who read that one liked it, too. Personally, well, actually, I don't know. Please review. Thanks.**_

_**By the way, if anyone can figure out who the "author" is, they get a virtual cookie and pat on the head.  
**_


	3. Apparent

_**Here's the next poem. I hope you like it. Has anyone figured out who the author is yet?**_

--

**Apparent  
**By E. C. Alice

Death

To the mind

And the heart

And the soul

Life

To the body

And the sight

And the sound

Far

From the schoolyard

And the children

And the play

Near

To the forests

And the mountains

And the fields

Death

To humanity

Life

To immortality

Far

From fantasy

Near

To reality

--

_**Did you like it? It was written a little differently from the other poems, with some rhyming. I just thought that it might be an interesting twist. Please review.**_


	4. Watching

**_Well, here's the next one. I like this one, and it has rhyming in it, which is unusual for me. I hope you enjoy it._**

--

**Watching  
**By E. C. Alice

They kiss

I watch

They touch

I see

Their intimate words

Shouldn't bother me

But as I watch

And as I see

Their laughter flowing

Brilliantly

I wish that just

One day to see

Would set me free

So beautifully

--

_**Yay romantic angst. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks.**_


	5. Those Days

**_Hi there, again. Here's the next poem. I hope you enjoy. I'm actually not sure when I'm going to post the story that goes along with these poems, so please bear with me. Thanks._**

**Those Days  
**By E. C. Cullen

The days

Pass by

Drifting

Like silent

Leaves

Falling

Through

The air

With whispers

And sighs.

The days

Pass by

Lurching

Like broken

Records

Repeating

Repeating

As they

Spin.

The days

Pass by

No more.

--

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Thanks.**_


	6. Shadows

_**Here's the next one. I just kind of thought of it in my spare time. I like it, though.**_

_--_

**Shadows  
**By E. C. Alice

Shadows

Drifting

Across the

Empty

Planes

And the

Empty

Fields

And the

Empty

Lands

Alone

Together

Without

Any others

Only the

Shadows

Only the

Shadows

--

_**I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks.**_


	7. And Always

_**Hi again. Here's the next one. I hope you like it.**_

--

**And Always  
**By E. C. Alice

The world

Spinning

In circles

In

And

Out

Of daylight

And moonlight

The water

Edge

Changing

All around

Moving

All the time

Shifting

Forever more

And always

And always

They see

--

_**Uh, please review. That's all. Thanks.**_


	8. Laughter

_**Hi. Long time no speak. Anyway, hope you like it and please enjoy and all that jazz.**_

_--_

**Laughter  
**By E. C. Alice

The sun

Streaks

Across

Diamonds

Skin

Pale

As ice

Fire

Burning

All

Throughout

Laughter

Caresses

Dangerous

Fiends

Laughing

Callously

No

Mercy

--

_**Ta da! How was it? Please review. Thanks.**_


	9. Golden

_**Sorry I took so long to post. This was written really quickly, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**_

_--_

**Golden  
**By E. C. Alice

Shimmering

Water

Reflecting

The golden

Sun

That I

Cannot touch

That

Cannot touch

Me

To sight

That is seen

To light

That is all

I am too

Far from

The light

To be

Allowed

A stay

In it

--

_**Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm not sure if I do. Please review.**_


End file.
